A MuggleBeer
by Flame's-Abyss
Summary: A mugglebeer can be used for more than just drinking.


**_Disclaimer: _**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

A Muggle-Beer:

"Hermionie, be a dear and get me another muggle-beer from the fridge"

"Another one, dear lord hunn I believe you've had what 3 now I think you've had quite enough"

"Aww, please?"

This begging was very unusual for her husband Draco Malfoy but it happened every time he drank muggle-beers his normally fearsome and predominant personality was now a submissive and a kind of 'go along with what ever' style mod

"NO!"

The strong tone in his wife's voice was he found oddly turning him on and was now in the mood to temp and have some fun

"I'll make it worth your while…"

"What did you have in mind?" she asked shyly blushing

" Well if you get me it and meet me in the bedroom in about say…hmm…10 min you'll get to have some fun"

Not wanting to miss out on the fun and all she had to do was bring her husband a muggle-beer, she got the beer and as instructed she went into her bed room to meet her husband. Now because of the recent hot weather Hermionie was in an odd outfit, a long t-shirt and lacy white knickers. While Draco was in nothing more than a pair of holed boxer shorts and an open blue dress shirt.

"So… what did you have in mind may I ask?"

"You may not ask just sit back and enjoy"

Draco since not having a drink for roughly a half hour was now back to his old self strong headed and determined.

Draco pushed his wife back onto his their 4-poster bed where he began kissing her slowly moving from gentle pecks to passionate kisses, now working his hand up her t-shirt ever so gently and determined to make her tease her started to squeeze her until she began to whimper with hearing the success of his endeavours he began slowly running his other hand down to her centre and teasing her while kissing her.

The kiss was soon broken when she screamed, "More, agah, More!"

Hearing the desire in his wife voice he moved his hand out from under her now wet knickers and away from her nipple hardened breasts she sighed with great frustration but that was soon replaced with confusion when he began removing her shirt.

"This is where the muggle-beer comes in…"

Draco then fully removed her shirt and opened the bottle of beer and slowly poured it over her breasts and began to lick it off

"That's co-ohh-ohh-llmmm-daaa"

Now he was biting her and swirling his finger on the outside of her centre trying to entice and make his wife want more and his efforts paid off.

"Drr—ahh—ahh—ahhcce—ohhh, I… I need you inside me now!"

Not wasting a minute to comply to his now fully aroused wife's demands, he poured some more of that ohh so fine tasting muggle-beer on to his hardened long cock to lubricate it and then he penetrated her centre and began thrusting gently at first so his wife could feel could want more and enjoy the slowly quickening pace. Draco thought this is what his wife wanted for this is how she normally liked it but this time was different she felt a need to be driven into extremely hard and non-stop.

Hermionie then grabbed onto her husband and wrapped her legs around him so he could feel the total deeps of her warm wetness and then began setting a pace for him that he was barely able to keep up with but still managed reasonable well.

She began screaming his name when she came near closer to her climax and this brought Draco closer to his where he began to also moan "mionie" with this they continued only a few more thrusts before they both hit their climax and exploded into each other and formed the union of love that they had every time.

"You like that beer mionie?"

"You bet!"

"Maybe next time we can try something like whiskey"

"I'd like that, but for now lets sleep and with that she feel asleep on her husbands chest and laid their till morning came and started a whole new day with smiles on their faces.


End file.
